Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector device.
Description of the Related Art
Publication of Japanese Patent No. 5303378 discloses an outer housing to be fixed to a case. The outer housing includes a tubular accommodating portion for accommodating an inner housing. Springs are provided in the accommodating portion for displaceably accommodating the inner housing. The springs are arranged between an inner wall of the accommodating portion and the inner housing and absorb a positional deviation between the inner housing and the mating housing when the inner housing is connected to a mating connector.
The inner housing may not easily move to a position for connection to the mating connector if the mating connector is provided on an electrical device that is state movable beyond a resilient range of the springs, and a connecting operation may not be performed smoothly in this situation. Further, a workload is large if the inner housing is connected to each of several juxtaposed mating connectors.
An opening part of one connector may be widened to form a conical guide that is intended to absorb a deviation of a connection center line between two connectors. However, the widened guide enlarges the connector.
The invention was completed on the basis of the above situation and aims to provide a connector device enabling device-side connectors and holding-side connectors to be connected collectively without enlarging the device-side connectors.